Où est Charlie ?
by Almayen
Summary: Daenerys s'ennuie. Profondément. Heureusement que Arya, de retour de son expédition, est là pour lui trouver une activité : dans le nouveau monde, les hommes connaissent eux aussi les dragons. Dany se met alors en tête de mettre la main sur un de ses dragons, et sur un de ses dragonologistes en passant. Pendant ce temps, la communauté sorcière se pose une question : où est Charlie?
1. Foutue courte paille

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Me revoici avec mon premier crossover, cela devait donc forcément être sur deux univers qui me tiennent à cœur : GOT et Harry Potter. Ce texte est né d'un défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, à savoir la phrase "J'ai kidnappé Charlie Weasley car je m'ennuyais". En espèrant que le résultat vous plaise !

Ce texte répond aussi au prompt 733 du défi fou (métier : Dragonologiste) et au prompt 261 du Mille-prompts (crossover GOT x HP)

**Précisions :** pour les besoins du texte j'ai changé quelques trucs par rapport à la fin de la série (qui, à l'exception de Jaime, me convient bien) : Jon n'a pas tué Daenerys mais l'a épousé, ils gouvernent tous les deux sur Westeros.

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen avait toujours parcouru le monde. Sa course perpétuelle avait commencé alors même qu'elle n'était pas née, encore dans le ventre de sa mère qui était allée se réfugier à Peyredragon pour échapper au contexte troublé de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. C'est toujours cet usurpateur que Daenerys et son frère avaient fui, se rendant de maisons en maisons, quettant sans cesse pour trouver un endroit stable. La jeune enfant avait d'abord cru que ce foyer promis serait la demeure du marchand qui les avaient recueillis, Illyrio Mopatis – mais ses espoirs avaient été mis à mal lorsqu'elle avait été fiancée (ou vendue, selon son point de vue) à un obscure barbare répondant au nom de Khal Drogo.

Les dothrakis, le peuple à qui elle appartenait désormais, étaient de culture nomade. Daenerys avait alors fait une croix sur souhait d'établissement fixe – et alors que les semaines passaient et son affection pour son mari grandissait, Daenerys en était venue à conclure que son seul véritable foyer était cet homme bagarreur, taciturne et étonnamment affectueux. Mais la mort avait emmené ce dernier, tout comme la folie et l'impatience s'étaient saisies de son frère. Daenerys n'avait alors eu de cesse de marcher, voler, naviguer de cités en cités, sans jamais se retourner. Les miettes de son idylle dothrakis s'étaient au fur et à mesure envolées, pour ne laisser qu'une seule obsession, sourde et lancinante : récupérer le trône de fer.

Le chemin n'avait pas été facile, entre l'armée des morts à combattre et une nation à plier, mais Daenerys avait finalement atteint son but. Elle avait réussi là où son frère avait échoué, seule, à la force de ses flammes et de sa détermination. Assise sur son trône, dominant le monde, le résultat en était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il y avait une seule chose que Daenerys n'avait pas prévu : l'ennui.

Daenerys s'ennuyait. Profondément. Elle n'aurait pas dû pourtant, en tant que reine elle avait de nombreuses prérogatives, et ses moments de femme étaient consacrés à son mari, Jon Snow. Oui, Daenerys aurait dû être comblée et bien occupée, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Gérer une période troublée suite à une prise de pouvoir n'était rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté à Meereen. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus existant, insolite et nouveau. Mais quoi ?

**.**

La réponse lui fut apportée deux ans après son accession au pouvoir. Arya Stark, la jeune sœur de son mari (Daenerys se retenait de rectifier _cousine_ à chaque fois) venait de rentrer d'un long périple en mer à la recherche d'une terre encore plus occidentale que Westeros. Un grand banquet avait organisé à la cour afin qu'elle puisse présenter ses découvertes.

Après la cérémonie officielle, les Stark (descendus du Nord pour l'occasion), Daenerys et Jon, s'étaient joints pour dîner afin d'écouter un rapport plus privé de la part d'Arya. Celle-ci avait conté avec émerveillement les nombreux objets, plantes et coutumes qu'elle avait observé. Elle avait terminé son exposé par la plus incroyable de ses découvertes :

\- Les hommes de cette contrées connaissent eux aussi les dragons, Majesté !

\- Que dites-vous ? Comment cela se peut-il ? s'était interloquée Daenerys.

\- Comment, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai vu des dragons, aussi vrais que le vôtre. Ils sont cependant plus nombreux. Certains d'entre eux vivent dans des réserves où des spécialistes s'occupent de veiller à leur santé, tandis que d'autres évoluent librement dans les campagnes.

Daenerys s'était montrée partagée par cette révélation. D'un côté, elle n'aimait pas savoir que quelques-un d'autre pourrait prétendre à son titre de Mère des dragons. Mais de l'autre... savoir que Drogon n'était pas le dernier de son espèce, que quelque part se trouvaient d'autres dragons... Elle était toujours aussi triste de la mort de deux de ses enfants. Elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Viserion et Rhaegal, elle le savait mais... peut-être qu'élever un nouveau petit protégé pourrait aider son cœur endeuillé ?

_Et de plus_, ce dit-elle avec satisfaction, _s'occuper d'un bébé dragon n'était pas de tout repos. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait bien la sortir de son ennui... _Oui, c'était décidé, Daenerys allait se procurer l'un de ces dragons. Ainsi que l'un de ces fameux spécialistes – un soigneur ne serait jamais de trop.

\- Et comment peut-on les contacter, ces fameux étrangers ? s'enquit la reine.

\- Majesté, sauf votre respect, je vous déconseille de tenter une approche. Du moins, pas pour un dragon, ajouta-t-elle en comprenant les souhaits de son interlocutrice. Ces personnes sont des sortes de mages qui pratiquent la sorcellerie. Je les ai vu faire des tours incroyables... Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer des espions et ensuite des délégations officielles lorsque nous aurons recueillis quelques informations.

Daenerys hocha distraitement la tête, sans en penser un mot. Elle était reine, elle s'ennuyait, elle voulait son dragon et son spécialiste. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à ciel ouvert ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle allait œuvrer dans l'ombre.

**.**

Charlie Weasley souffla sur quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, mais la mèche rebelle revenait sans cesse. Il aurait bien utilisé ses mains pour se refaire une queue de cheval digne de ce nom, mais celles-ci étaient actuellement couvertes d'excréments. En devenant dragonologiste, il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait qu'il serait pour la plupart de son temps sale et boueux, mais tout de même – mettre du purin dans ses cheveux faisait parti des limites qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir. Soupirant une dernière fois, il secoua la tête énergiquement dans une tentative (ratée) de chasser ces foutues mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Voyant que son action demeurait sans effets positifs, il fustigea mentalement une nouvelle fois l'inventeur de la courte paille, ses collègues, et sa malchance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui tombe sur la corvée de nettoyage ? S'il n'avait pas tiré cette foutue petite brindille, il serait actuellement loin de la réserve, en train de s'envoyer en l'air aux bras d'un torride bulgare, et pas à trimer dans toute cette merde. _Foutue merde_, rajouta-t-il mentalement. Et foutus dragons incapables de ne pas faire leurs besoins sur les toits de la réserve. Ils avaient 900 hectares pour chier où ils voulaient, et ils venaient pile sur les pauvres petites cabanes des soigneurs ?

Ça devait être un complot de ce foutu univers, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Puis Charlie décida de se calmer sur les jurons – il n'était jamais à l'abri que sa mère débarque de derrière un buisson, lise dans ses pensées, et lui remonte les bretelles pour son langage grossier. Ce scénario était certes hautement improbable, mais pas complètement impossible.

**.**

Hautement improbable mais pas complètement impossible, tout comme ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il venait de terminer de nettoyer l'un des nombreux toits sur sa liste, lorsque des hommes étaient sortis de nulle part. Passant outre le fait qu'ils semblaient être sortis tout droit d'un livre de fantasy médiévale (ou peut-être étaient-ils des cosplayeurs fan de Tolkien ?) et résistant à l'envie de les féliciter pour leur costume très réussi, Charlie se prépara à leur indiquer la sortie de la réserve qui n'était pas ouverte à cette heure-ci, et surtout pas sans accompagnateurs. Mais avant qu'ils ne puisse leur adresser ses recommandations, il remarqua quelque chose d'horrible, de scandaleux, de terrifiant : les intrus avaient pris un œuf de dragon. Lâchant sceau, racloir, et autres ustensiles de nettoyage, Charlie fit un geste pour se saisir de sa baguette – hors de question de laisser des étrangers à la réserve toucher un innocent œuf de dragon ! Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie que la maman dragon du bébé ne vienne protéger son enfant. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu (il essaya de ne pas rire en pensant à ce jeu de mot pour le moins stupide) si c'était le cas.

Il commença à dire « Stupé... » lorsqu'un coup lui fut porté à la tempe, et il sombra dans l'inconscience, avant de penser _Foutus étrangers qui sortent de nulle part_. Non mais franchement, quel était le pourcentage de malchance que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il allait se faire trucider par ses supérieurs lorsque ceux-ci allaient apprendre que des cosplayeurs du Seigneur des anneaux avaient enlevé un œuf pour en faire du caviar de dragon ou autres activités du marché noir dont il ne voulait même pas avoir connaissance.

Du moins, c'est ce que Charlie pensait. Il n'aurait en effet pas pu imaginer qu'il venait de se faire kidnapper par des hommes d'une contrée encore inconnue parce que sa souveraine s'ennuyait et voulait des dragons pour palier à son manque d'activités !

Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer oui. En revanche, il allait vite le découvrir – et sa première pensée allait être pour cette brindille qui avait scellé son sort. Foutue courte paille !

* * *

_Note (de fin) : je comptais terminer comme cela, mais je me dis que ça serait peut-être intéressant de faire une suite. Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Sinon pour parler comme le Charlie de ma fic, je vous souhaite une foutue bonne journée !_


	2. Foutue tarte au citron

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je ne pensais pas faire de suite, mais les review reçues m'y ont incité. J'ai vu aussi que plusieurs personnes avaient mis l'histoire en follow et j'ai pris cela comme une indication allant également dans ce sens. Je vous livre donc le 2e chapitre de ce crossover ! Je vais essayer d'en écrire un tous les deux mercredis.

Comme à chaque fois, le chapitre répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : le challenge Serdaigle du jour (délicieux), le mille prompt 510 (- les conséquences seraient déplaisantes / - déplaisantes à quel point? / - l'extermination totale), le défi fou 953 (tarte au citron) et à la Pop Mérida (écrire sur un Weasley). J'en profite également pour répondre au 7e thème des 24 heures du Fof : mon horoscope du jour.

Sinon le Mille prompt est un défi que j'ai créé sur la Gazette, il consiste à écrire 1000 textes en réponse à 1000 prompts ! N"hésitez pas à participer, je vous lirai avec plaisir.

_Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica** et **oOoPlumestilinskioOo** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Charlie Weasley était né un 12 décembre. Cette date hivernale, outre le fait d'avoir conduit sa mère à accoucher au Terrier (le réseau de cheminée étant bloqué par la neige qui tombait abondamment en cette année de 1972), faisait de lui un Sagittaire. D'après la Gazette des Sorciers, il relevait donc du feu et du vent – et malgré tout le mal qu'il pouvait penser de la propagande papier qu'était devenu au fil des années le célèbre quotidien, Charlie était plutôt d'accord avec cette attribution. Tout d'abord, le feu renvoyait bien évidement à sa chevelure de flamme – et même s'il avait subi les quolibets de nombreux de ses camarades, il appréciait cette couleur capillaire si rare.

Mais même si le feu était l'élément qui sautait le plus aux yeux des tierces personnes, Charlie se reconnaissait d'avantage dans le second : le vent. Le jeune homme s'était toujours sentit beaucoup plus serein et vivant dans les airs que sur terre. Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'amusait à voler dans le jardin du Terrier, tentant de rattraper son frère ainé. Sa passion pour les balais s'était confirmée à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, jusqu'à en devenir capitaine. Il fallait dire qu'il aimait tout dans ce sport : la sensation de liberté qu'il offrait, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, le soupçon de danger, les tracas du quotidien s'envolant à mesure que la terre rapetissait... Oui, Charlie se sentait bien mieux dans les airs, tant et si bien qu'il avait décrété que sa carrière lui permettrait de passer le plus de temps loin du sol que possible. Il avait ainsi allié cette résolution avec sa passion pour les créatures magiques, et était ainsi devenu dragonologiste.

Là encore, Charlie trouvait assez ironique que son métier mêle ses deux éléments sagittairiens : l'air et le feu. Il avait ainsi toujours considéré que les astres étaient toujours bien alignés pour lui, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention aux divers horoscopes qui se vantaient de connaître l'avenir.

Peut-être aurait-il dû. Car s'il avait écouté un peu plus attentivement les recommandations proposées par le journal de la veille au lieu de le rouler machinalement en boule après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil distrait, Charlie aurait été plus sur ses gardes :

* * *

_**Travail ****_

_Des changements se préparent au sein de votre société. Si une proposition inattendue vous tombe dessus, prenez du temps pour y réfléchir car il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne vous amène que des tracas. Gardez confiance en vous en toute occasion, les petits contretemps pourraient se révéler intéressants !_

_**Amour *****_

_Sans pression mais avec majesté, vous pourriez au cours de cette journée rencontrer l'amour si vous acceptiez de faire taire votre susceptibilité. Ouvre-vous à l'autre en toute loyauté. Votre âme sœur est comme vous, plein de doute mais faite pour vous !_

_**Loisirs ***_

_Vous peinez en ce moment à vous relaxer et voir la vie du bon côté. Vous êtes un peu ténébreux mais vous finirez par trouver cette formule pour l'été qui vous reboostera : une escapade entre terre et mer vous redonnera la pêche._

* * *

Charlie ne cessait de repenser à ces mots. Mais quel foutu horoscope ! Charlie ne savait pas bien qu'est-ce que les rédacteurs avaient eu en tête en écrivant « une proposition inattendue » mais il était à peu près persuadé que de se faire kidnapper par la reine d'un continent inconnu n'était pas vraiment la chose suggérée. Une promotion oui, un poste à l'étranger oui, mais un enlèvement ? Il ne se gênerait pas d'envoyer une lettre bien salée au rédacteur en chef du journal quand il sortirait de ce merdier.

Enfin, s'il s'en sortait, cela allait sans dire. Ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas gagné.

Après un voyage en mer interminable où il avait laissé une partie de son âme et où il avait pu découvrir que sa détestation de la terre n'était rien à sa haine de la mer qui l'avait rendu malade, Charlie avait été trimballé pendant deux semaines sur des chariots brimbalant. Voir tout le monde se déplacer à cheval ou à pied l'avait vraiment étonné : mais où était-il bien tombé ? Il n'était pas un spécialiste en moldus, mais même eux avaient remplacés les moyens de locomotions traditionnels par des véhicules beaucoup plus rapides. Alors avait-il été propulsé dans une DeLorean sans s'en rendre compte et était-il remonté dans le temps ? Il savait bien que cette hypothèse était tout à fait insensée, mais le dernier mois pouvait être résumé à ce mot. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, depuis le moment où ces intrus l'avaient assommé, n'avait de sens.

Comme la conversation à laquelle il avait été convié (avec force).

**.**

Daenerys observait avec attention l'individu que ses immaculés avaient ramené. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année et dont les tâches de rousseurs rentraient en écho avec sa chevelure de feu. Sa carrure imposante et ses mains brûlées aux paumes abîmées témoignaient d'heures passées à proximité de dragon et prouvaient que ses espions ne s'étaient pas trompés de personne. Daenerys allait vraiment avoir son soigneur. Cette pensée la fit réconforta, et se fut avec un sourire qu'elle reporta à ses lèvres le verre de vin dornien. Se sentant d'humeur gracieuse, elle décida de passer outre le mutisme de son invité pour lui dire :

\- Vous devriez goûter cette tarte au citron, Ser Charlie. Associée avec cette liqueur d'alcool, vous obtiendrez un mélange délicieux et exquis en bouche.

Devant cette remarque le soigneur éclata de rire. Il se décida enfin à desserrer ses lèvres pour s'exclamer dédaigneusement :

\- Attendez que je récapitule. Vous m'avez assommé, balancé dans un foutu bateau pour ensuite me laisser me péter le cul sur des foutus chevaux. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je m'occupe non seulement d'un de vos dragons, mais également d'un innocent œuf que vous avez cruellement arraché à ses parents ? Non mais vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire de votre foutue tarte au citron ?

Cette tirade fit froncer les sourcils à Daenerys. Pour qui se prenait se roturier pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Elle était Daenerys Targaryen, reine de Westeros et Mère des dragons. En tant que tel, c'était à elle de s'occuper de ces nobles animaux – et tous les autres n'étaient que des imposteurs qui lui avaient pris les enfants qui lui revenaient de droit.

Daenerys posa ainsi son verre de vin et s'essuya consciencieusement la bouche. Ce soigneur ne comprenait pas lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui poliment ? Soit. Elle avait se montrer plus claire.

\- Vous allez faire ce que je vous ai demandé, Ser Charlie. Vous n'imaginez pas notre force de frappe et ce que nous pourrions faire à votre contrée si vous nous refusez encore votre assistance. Et croyez moi, Ser, que les conséquences seraient déplaisantes.

\- Déplaisantes à quel point ? demanda nonchalamment son interlocuteur.

\- L'extermination totale.

**.**

La sentence prononcée par la blonde figea immédiatement Charlie. Il sentit en effet que celle-ci ne plaisantait pas et n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à mettre sa menace à exécution. Les mots de l'horoscope lui revinrent une fois de plus en tête.

_Si une proposition inattendue vous tombe dessus, prenez du temps pour y réfléchir car il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne vous amène que des tracas._

Charlie prit en effet quelques instants pour considérer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une reine qui était manifestement aussi dangereuse qu'instable lui demandait de s'occuper de son dragon et promettait de déclencher feu et sang sur son pays s'il refusait. En somme, une perspective peu réjouissante. Que se passerait-il maintenant s'il acceptait ? Il pourrait surveiller la santé d'un dragon et veiller sur l'œuf arraché à sa patrie et dont l'éclosion était imminente. Cette pensée le réconforta quelque peu – après tout la créature avait elle aussi était arrachée à sa patrie, et il était de son devoir de dragonologiste de la protéger. De plus, il pourrait plus certainement trouver un moyen de s'échapper et rentrer chez lui s'il était libre (ou du moins, s'il pouvait se déplacer quelque peu) qu'enfermer dans un cachot obscure du palais dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'est ainsi que Charlie acquiesça pour donner son accord – et pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il mangea un bout de cette foutue tarte au citron.

Autant essayer de se mettre dans la poche le plus possible la dangereuse psychopathe qui servait de monarque à ce pays.

**oOoOo**

Le soir était tombé sur Port-Réal. Réprimant un bâillement, Jon se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son épouse endormie. Malade, Jon avait du assurer les audiences à sa place et celles-ci l'avaient épuisé. C'est pourquoi le roi ne prit même pas la peine de manger et préféra se diriger directement vers le lit pour s'allonger. Avant de fermer les yeux, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son épouse. Étonné de ne pas le trouver chaud, la dernière pensée de Jon avant de s'endormir fut de se féliciter que la fièvre de sa bien-aimée soit tombée aussi rapidement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa femme avait prétexté une migraine pour le tenir éloigné d'elle, et ainsi lui laisser le champ libre de comploter dans l'ombre. Il ne savait pas non plus que de l'autre côté du lit, Daenerys n'était pas le moins du monde endormie, mais qu'elle réfléchissait à son futur dragon, au soigneur qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre de coopérer, et au meilleur moyen de cacher leurs existence à son mari un poil trop honnête et qui condamnerait certainement ses actions.

Ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire. Après tout, Daenerys était la mère des dragons, qui n'était pas exactement les animaux les plus facilement dissimulables...

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** petit jeu. J'ai glissé une référence à une saga de films dans le chapitre. Celui qui m'en donne le titre gagne des points (bonus si vous me donnez aussi le nom du réalisateur) ! Je vais essayer de faire des petits jeux comme ça à la fin des chapitres, celui qui aura le plus de point à la conclusion de l'histoire gagnera un truc. Bon jeu ! (et on ne triche pas :p)_

_A dans deux semaines (si tout va bien) pour la suite, et à bientôt pour ceux qui vont lire d'autres textes !_


	3. Foutue reine qui n'écoute rien

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment. La rentrée a été chargéééé... Et je me suis engagée dans des projets IRL bien sympathiques, mais qui ont ralenti les fics. Mais voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle continue de mettre en place, cela devrait s'accélérait dans le prochain ou après-prochain chapitre.

Le chapitre répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : Citations HG (l'espoir est la seule chose plus puissante que la peur), pop Wolverine (personnage qui a été violemment griffé), pick a card (Queen of Hearts : personnage recherché), mille prompts 120 (le duo Daenerys et Drogo), le défi fou 871 (caractère : arrogant)

Je vous laisse retrouver Charlie, Daenerys, et quelques personnages bien connus qui font leur apparition ici.

_Merci à **Marina, Angelica, Guest, Plume** et **JustPaulInHere** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents._

* * *

Le dragon était immense. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, ces reptiles ailés n'étant pas connus pour leur petitesse. Mais celui-ci était particulièrement impressionnant, même pour quelqu'un comme Charlie qui en côtoyait pourtant quotidiennement. Le Weasley devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas particulièrement rassuré devant la créature. Surtout lorsque celle-ci poussa un rugissement puissant qui fit trembler les murs de la fosse où ils se trouvaient.

\- Drogon ! appela joyeusement Daenerys avant de s'avancer vers le dragon.

Charlie pensa vaguement qu'appeler son dragon « Drogon » relevait d'un sérieux manque d'imagination, lorsqu'il se rappela que le prénom avait été choisi en hommage au premier époux de la reine. Il se surprit lui-même à s'être souvenu de ce détail – il fallait croire que ces foutues leçons avaient porté leurs fruits.

Après avoir accepté l'offre de Daenerys, celle-ci avait tout fait pour que sa présence (son existence même) demeure cachée. Charlie avait alors été logé dans une petite chambrette attenante à la grande arène où le dragon en question venait se reposer et où seule la garde la plus proche de la reine était autorisée à aller. Il y avait ainsi très peu de chances pour que quelqu'un aperçoive Charlie, mais celui-ci avait été contraint de se voir enseigner un cours d'histoire des sept couronnes accéléré afin de se faire passer pour un natif du royaume si quelqu'un venait lui poser des questions.

_Ouais_.

Il était loin d'être convaincu par ce plan. Il suffirait que quelqu'un lui demande le foutu nom des parents de Daenerys pour qu'il se trahisse – non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette manie des « rys » ?

Puis un rugissement plus puissant encore le ramena à la réalité : il était face à un dragon gros comme il n'en l'avait jamais vu.

\- Et... quel âge a-t-il ? demanda-t-il essayant de chasser la peur de sa voix par une once de professionnalisme.

\- Il a eu neuf ans cette année. Il a tellement grandi... quand je l'ai tenu pour la première fois, il était si petit...

Neuf ans ? Neuf ans et déjà si grand ? C'était vraiment impressionnant. Et aussi légèrement terrifiant. Mais Daenerys avait prit une voix douce en parlant de son protégé, et pour la première fois, Charlie ressentit autre chose que de l'arrogance et de la folie chez cette femme : un amour et une tendresse sans limite envers celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Cette pensée le réconforta quelque peu et lui redonna un peu de courage.

Courage qui fut vite réduit à néant lorsqu'elle lui demanda de « faire un bilan de santé complet ». Charlie réussit à balbutier :

\- C'est que d'ordinaire j'ai des outils qui me permettent de faire des examens...

\- Nous vous apporteront tout ce que vous aurez besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez ce que je cherche.

\- Insinueriez-vous que notre royaume est faible ? demanda la souveraine d'une voix menaçante.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répondre Charlie. C'est simplement que nous n'avons pas les mêmes denrées.

Daenerys le regardait toujours aussi mal, et elle répondit d'un ton tranchant :

\- Et bien faites avec ce que nous avons. Sinon votre présence se révélerait complètement inutile.

Charlie dégluti devant la menace qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de cacher et s'avança vers le dragon – pour quoi faire, il n'en savait trop rien. Sans baguette ni potion, il ne pourrait pas faire les prélèvements nécessaires à un bilan de santé... Mais il pouvait au moins vérifier l'état de ses yeux ou de ses muscles. C'était déjà ça. Il n'y avait juste qu'un petit détail : il avait besoin de toucher le dragon pour se faire.

Or les dragons étaient par nature assez méfiants. Même à la réserve où ils côtoyaient relativement souvent des humains, ils demeuraient très sauvages et suspicieux envers les créatures à deux pattes. De manière générale, il fallait passer plusieurs mois à donner à manger ou à se montrer – toujours un peu éloigné – progressivement devant le dragon pour que celui-ci accepte de se laisser toucher. Et cela faisait seulement dix minutes que Charlie avait rencontré Drogon.

Mais lorsque celui-ci le fit remarquer à la reine, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dans ce qui voulait dire « je suis la reine, je viens de t'ordonner quelque chose, exécute toi ».

Il souffla alors pour se donner courage et motivation – après tout, il était peut-être le premier à pouvoir s'approcher ainsi d'une nouvelle espèce ? Il se rapprocha du mastodonte. Mais lorsqu'il posa une main sur le corps écailleux du dragon, celui-ci lui donna un coup de patte monumental.

Le cerveau de Charlie formula deux pensées avant de perdre connaissance :

_Je l'avais bien dit_

et

_Foutue reine qui n'écoute rien_

**.**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Il essaya de se relever, mais une douleur intense le saisit complètement.

\- Restez allongé, Ser Charlie, ordonna une voix masculine.

La recommandation de l'inconnu était inutile : son corps était trop malmené pour qu'il puisse se relever, même s'il le voulait. Il se contenta de demander un peu d'eau à celui qui veillait son chevet et se révéla être le mestre personnel de la reine. C'était lui qui lui avait fait un bilan de santé lorsqu'il était arrivé à Port-Réal (afin de s'assure qu'il ne transporte pas de maladies). De ce qu'avait compris le Weasley, le mestre répondait à la reine seule, même le roi ne pouvait exigeait de lui qu'il révèle les secrets de son épouse.

Il avait donc bien évidement été sollicité pour surveiller Charlie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et apparu dans l'entrebâillement la figure royale de Daenerys Targaryen, qui avait l'air passablement furieuse. Elle congédia le mestre, sans jamais quitter du regard Charlie, toujours allongé et légèrement sonné.

\- Vous êtes vraiment inutile ! siffla-t-elle. Je vous prenais pour un spécialiste, et vous vous êtes laissé assommé !

\- Votre dragon m'a à moitié coupé en deux ! cria-t-il.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas hausser la voix ainsi, mais il en avait marre.

Marre de cette foutue reine, de ce foutu monde, de ce foutu dragon.

Et surtout marre que personne ne l'écoute.

\- Je _suis_ un spécialiste ! Et le spécialiste vous a dit qu'on ne pouvez pas approcher un dragon comme ça ! Il faut du temps pour apprivoisez ce genre de créatures !

\- Dragon ne m'a jamais blessé. je...

\- Vous êtes sa MERE ! Hurla-t-il. C'est _normal._ Moi je ne suis qu'un inconnu, donc il se montre méfiant et agressif. Bordel ! Je vous avez prévenu qu'il faudrait un peu de temps. Vous m'avez enlevé de chez moi pour avoir des conseils, et vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis ! C'était quand même dingue...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous rapprocher des dragons ? le coupa Daenerys.

Il resta quelques instants interloqués, avant de réaliser que la blonde attendait une réponse :

\- Généralement on essaie de passer du temps avec eux, mais en maintenant toujours une certaine distance avec. On leur pose à manger, on se montre, on parle... Et au bout de six mois on peut commencer à les toucher. Cela dépend des...

\- Un mois.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous donne un mois. Pour vous rapprocher de Drogon. En attendant vous vous occuperai également de l'œuf.

Un mois ? C'était beaucoup trop court. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il aurait.

Alors Charlie acquiesça.

Il avait un mois devant lui. Pour protéger l'œuf, survivre à l'autre dragon. Et surtout pour trouver un moyen pour s'échapper.

**oOoOo**

Un mois.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Charlie avait disparu. Au début, ses collègues ne s'étaient pas inquiétés : même si le français était très ponctuel au travail, il lui était déjà arrivé de s'endormir dans les bras d'une de ses conquêtes et d'en oublier son réveil. Les autres dragonologistes avaient donc tout d'abord plaisantés sur la gueule de bois que devait se taper Charlie, et parier sur le physique du ou de la partenaire pour qui ce dernier avait jeté son dévolu.

Mais un deuxième jour était passé sans nouvelles, et les collègues de Charlie avaient commencé à s'inquiéter quelque peu. En passant des appels et en allant frapper dans le logis du rouquin, ils s'étaient aperçus que celui-ci ne semblait être nul part. Ils avaient alors contacté les Aurors du coin, qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une trace du disparu.

Ils avaient été alors obligés d'alerter la famille de Charlie. Molly avait fondu en larmes, même si les Aurors se voulaient rassurants. Il n'a disparu que depuis deux jours, nous allons le retrouver, avaient-ils dit.

Mais les deux jours s'étaient transformés en deux semaines. Molly avait alors supplié Harry d'aller sur place : il était Auror également et pourrait donc faire quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire que s'il n'avait pas eu à passer de concours de par son rôle dans le guerre il n'en demeurait pas moins novice.

Il avait donc fait ses bagages, et était parti en Roumanie. Bagages qui s'étaient révélaient être plus imposants que prévus, puisque Ron et Hermione avait décrété d'office qu'ils venaient avec lui. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas cherché à les dissuader de l'accompagner : il avait l'impression de se sentir dépassé par les événements et du soutien moral serait le bienvenu. Même si c'était plutôt Ron, terrifié à l'idée de perdre un nouveau frère, qui avait le plus besoin de soutient.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'intuition d'Harry ne l'avait pas trompé : il avait été dépassé. Deux semaines sur place n'avaient pas fait avancé d'un pouce l'enquête. Cela faisait donc un mois que Charlie était manquant. Il était donc passé du stade de « disparu » à « recherché ».

Et pire que cette appellation qui sonnait comme une sentence et ce cap des « un mois » terrifiant, un autre élément se montrait plus terrifiant : le fait qu'il le lendemain, les autorités locales lèveraient les sorts de protection sur la réserve. Ils avaient été placés là pour préserver la scène d'enlèvement (Harry se refusait à croire qu'il s'agisse d'une scène de crime) et récolter de potentiels indices, mais après un mois sans retour positif, le dispositif serait enlevé.

C'était comme si les enquêteurs s'avouaient vaincus. Et cela terrifiait Harry. Il avait peur pour Charlie, peur pour sa famille de cœur. Peur de perdre espoir lui aussi, et de rentrer piteux en Angleterre. Il avait jusque là gardé espoir, répétant sans cesse que l'espoir était plus fort que la peur et qu'ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose. Mais alors qu'un arrêté officiel annonçant la levée des sorts, ils se disait tristement qu'il s'était trompé tout du long : c'était la peur qui finissait par s'imposer.

Leur bureau de travail, malgré la présence de Ron et Hermione a ses côtés, était bien silencieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Eurêka » se fasse entendre.

\- Luna ? demanda Ron, semblant se réveiller de sa torpeur.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui pour brandir sous son nez un petit bout de végétal.

\- C'est un morceau de paille... dit Ron.

\- Non, justement ! On _dirait_ un morceau de paille. Bon en réalité, c'est de la paille, mais...

Elle marqua une pose afin de faire quelque effet de suspense.

\- Ce n'est pas une espèce connue ! Ce qui veut dire... que quelqu'un qui provient d'ailleurs s'est trouvé à l'endroit même où Charlie a été vu pour la dernière fois.

\- D'ailleurs ? releva Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire par là d'un monde qui ne nous est pas connu !

\- Luna, c'est du délire. Nous connaissons tout de cette Terre... Il s'agit simplement d'une nouvelle espèce qui s'est développée et voilà.

\- Absolument impossible ! Si cela avait le cas, il y aurait des racines, des pousses, n'importe quoi. Mais là, il n'y a que ce petit morceau. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un la importé ici, à l'endroit où Charlie a disparu. Cela ne peut pas être un coïncidence !

Ils méditèrent un instant sur la révélation. Les propos de Luna semblaient être si... impossibles, délirants. Et pourtant... Ce pouvait-il que quelque part, dans des terres encore inconnues, se trouve Charlie ? Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence pour demander :

\- Et ce fragment de paille... tu peux en faire quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Luna avant de préciser : mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra.

Elle s'éclipsa pour prendre contact avec le fameux « quelqu'un », laissant les trois membres du trio se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Bien sûr, cela demandait confirmation... mais une partie d'eux-même était déjà résolue.

Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre, ils retrouveraient Charlie.

Ensemble.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** à votre avis, qui est le "quelqu'un" dont parle Luna ? Sinon Charlie commence à un peu lever la voix, on le comprend. Restera à savoir si son regain d'assurance va lui permettre de s'échapper. _

_Sinon,** minute jeu** : dans HP4, de quelle espèce est le dragon qu'Harry doit affronter ? Et comment parvient-il à récupérer son oeuf? Bonus si vous répondez à ces deux questions pour les autres champions du tournois. D'ici là je dis bravo à **JustPaulInHere** pour les deux points qu'il a marqué dans le jeu du chapitre 2. _

_Plaids sur vos épaules et bises sur vous ! _


End file.
